


Last thought

by TippyElly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyElly/pseuds/TippyElly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last thoughts of the Inquisitor at sea. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last thought

Slow, rising, swelling. The sea rolled.

Each steep wave that pitched the ship to the side created a jolt in her stomach. It was not her first sea voyage. Yet the sea seemed to be the enemy she never predicted; never had she encountered such a storm before.

She felt powerless in this cabin. True, she was not a sailor and she had no business on board. Yet ever since the conclave, ever since the Inquisition, it felt odd to be so powerless over her own fate. The shouts overhead let her know that this was no ordinary squall. There was panic in the voices above. She staggered to the cabin door. She would not be cowed by the weather. She wanted to know what was going on.

As soon as she breached the deck her breath was lost to her. The wind and rain whipped at her face and took the air from her lungs. Stopping for a moment, she regained her composure. She struggled to control her balance as the deck weaved and danced beneath her feet. She could not see. The rain created a wash that obscured sight. It was hard to swallow the feeling that the next wave would be the last. Each wave echoed every lurch of her heart. She staggered. Held on to rigging, on to ropes, on to anything. The storm threatened to swallow all. It felt like a battle with the sea. It was a battle with death.

Each pitch and dip was a last gasp before the inevitable. And after all this… This was it. This was it. After all she had battled, all she had fought and lost; she was going to lose her life to this. The seas would take her.

A last thought for love lost. _Cullen_.

How could she have denied it for so long? _Cullen_.

There, the last wave. The wave that would drown cities. How would you face it? Face it. Live. Die. What did it matter anymore? _Cullen._ Let it be the last thought. The last breath.

_Cullen_.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in ages, and this short stuff was all I could manage at the moment. Sorry if it is... . Happy for criticism.


End file.
